WOW, You look just like Jared Padalecki Part II
by Winwriter
Summary: God had promised Sam a reward for his part in ending the Apocalypse, he just never dreamed it would include him waking up in the "REAL WORLD" in the bed of his biggest fan, NAKED! SAM/OFC Don't have to read part one, but it would probably help! T4now
1. Birthday Surprise!

Okay, here it is, the second installment of my Trilogy. I have decided that the boys of SPN are from hence forth called "The Holy Trinity" Hence the trilogy. This is mostly back ground, catching up with what has been going on in the last six months.

A/N 1.0 This story is dedicated to my super wonderful, very helpful Beta Slave, Lynxzpanther!

A/N 2.0 I will be posting at the top of each chapter, sayings from shirts that Olivia will own in my story. All of her shirts can be found online, usually on

A/N 3.0 I don't own Supernatural or its characters, but do own this storyline!

A/N 4.0 Yes, this story is taking place in STL, although that is not mentioned in this chapter, but I had to cause it's the only place I have ever lived, and I can't write about a freaking town I have never been to, and STL will be a large part of the story, or at least a few chapters.

Shirt #1

Front: **Help, I am in love with a Fictional Character!**

Back: **His name is Sam Winchester; he is a walking encyclopedia of weirdness,**

** He is afraid of clowns; he is tall, and very hot.**

** He can kill demons with his mind; can your man do that?**

_May 1__st__, 2010, six months after the end of the Apocalypse._

Sam lay in bed that night, thinking about his birthday, which was tomorrow. Twenty-seven. He played with the number, letting it roll off his tongue, repeating it this way, and that. Twenty-seven. He sighed, and rolled over to his side. "Go to sleep Sam." He told himself. It wasn't working. He rolled to his other side, and punched his pillow, and tugged on his covers. Thinking, forever thinking. Finally, after an hour or so, he turned and laid on his back, and put his long arms behind his head, and stared up at the hotel ceiling. Life had changed since that night, six months ago. He contemplated his new life, which he was happy with, he kept telling himself that, hoping it would take.

The past six months had been the happiest of his life, and probably the most normal life had been, except when he was at Stanford. He and Dean still hunted, but how they did it was so drastically different than before, well before her. Emily had joined their rag a muffin family, and Sam loved her, not the way he thought, long ago, he loved her like a sister now. He was thrilled that she was in their lives, she made it and them better. She insisted that the have a home base, a real home, right next door to Bobby's. They had been lucky enough to find a cheap little house, and Emily used her forty grand as a down payment, and she had built them a home, a real honest to God home. She had flower pillows on the couch, and dinner on the table which included cloth napkins, and grace, when they were actually there that is. They still traveled all over the country, because even with the world safe from the Apocalypse, there were still other things that need to be taken care of, vampires, werewolves, etc, etc. The list could go on for days.

But they now had a home to come home to, and they celebrated the holidays as a family aught, at a dinner table with all the fixings, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Castiel and even Ash included, their extended happy family. Sam was happy, he really was, but even though he had more family than he had ever had in his life, he was still lonely. His loneliness was never punctuated more than when he watched Dean with Emily. Dean positively glowed around her, forgetting his painful past, and looking forward to the future, although he had told Sam in confidence that Emily couldn't get pregnant, that he had seen it in the future, but he had sworn Sam to secrecy, he didn't want to have to tell Emily till he absolutely had to. Besides they were in their early thirties, they weren't event thinking kids yet, but Dean had told Sam, in one of his more emotional moments, that as long as he had Emily, he couldn't care less if they had kids or not. "I'll be a great uncle, eh Sammy?" Dean had told him, and Sam had laughed, but he knew that would never happen. Sam felt he was destined to be alone forever, as his punishment for turning his back on his only brother.

No matter how much told himself he didn't care that he now stayed in a hotel room by himself, he didn't want kids, that he didn't want someone to turn to in times of crisis or in need, but he did. He tried really hard not to be jealous of Dean and his good fortune, but he wanted someone too. He watched them hunt together, they were a team, so in sync they didn't even have to talk, just read each others body language, and minds it almost seem like. Hell, Sam rarely even did actual hunting anymore, mostly research, Emily had been trained so well, and two people were usually enough for a job, and Dean would never dream of leaving Emily out so Sam told them he liked staying at home, or at the hotel, but really, it just hurt to look at them, in their glow of love. Sometimes that was literal too, Emily didn't spark anymore, except for Dean, and sometimes it was so bright, Sam had to squint and look away, in fear of his retinas burning.

He didn't begrudge Dean, he didn't. That was his birthday mantra as he went to bed that night.

"Do you think this will work?" Dean asked Emily between kisses in bed that night.

"With out a doubt!" She said confidently, smiling as Dean kissed her nose. "He is going to LOVE his present, literally, but I can't believe you talked Cas into your little joke, you are so mean, my love."

"Hey, God agreed to this little stunt of yours, You got friends in high places, and so do I., and Sam is so going to regret putting salt on my pie, that was the LAST piece, that bitch!" He whined into his wife's ear, then nibbled it softly, only to see sparks ticking off it in little arks. "Thought you said you were tired?" He asked her. She hadn't been feeling well, and he was getting concerned that she was overextending herself.

"I'm never to tired for you." She said, and then she started taking off his shirt, giggling.

"It's midnight Sammy, Happy Birthday!" Olivia Brown said talking to herself, she had been doing that more and more lately, blowing out the lone candle on the cupcake, wishing that Sammy was real, and not a character on a TV series, and that he was here to comfort her.. She snuggled down on her couch to watch the episode "I Believe The Children Are Our Future" and slowly pulled the paper off the cupcake she had been holding, licking the chocolate icing off her fingers, and the cake off the paper. She grabbed her blanket, which had a huge picture of Sam and Dean on it, covering herself and pressed play on her TIVO. She had been watching the the whole of season 5, gearing up the season five finale, which according to a article in some magazine was probably the last and final season_. (A/N this is real, their contracts are up, and Jensen says they don't plan to renew them, cause of all the traveling, unless they 'back up a brinks truck' Sorry for the bad news, but keeping my fingers crossed)._

Olivia had a bad year so far. Her best friend Emily had gone missing on a cross country road trip, and after almost ten months, was presumed dead, or worse. She had caught her boyfriend cheating on her, in their bed and kicked him out on his ass, and now her favorite show was being canceled. Emily had gotten her started watching the show last year, and she liked it, but when Emily went missing, she became obsessed; knowing a large part of her obsession was she wanted to still feel connected to Emily, in some small way, and the rest was all due to Sam Winchester. He made Livie feel better, all she just had to look at him and she would know she could get through this rough patch in her life, if he could get over his. She knew that she was starting to slip away from reality little by little, how crazy was it to date a fictional character in your head? She turned down dates, because no one could measure up to Sam, and he wasn't even fucking real, she knew that. Knew that this was just her way of dealing with the pain, to lose herself in another world, she knew her family was getting worried about her, about her obsession with the boys, and Sam, but she just couldn't help it. If she couldn't have Sam, she could at least surround herself with his likeness and pretend, because a pretend Sam couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt her..

Emily's parents had given her all of Emily's Supernatural stuff, which was considerable, but she had added to the collection, till her house was a walking talking museum to the show, but she liked it. She had pictures, clothes, cups, etc. She was an English teacher at the local high school, and she was just finishing up with school, getting ready for summer, sleeping in, late nights, and lots of TV. She had watched three more episodes, and her eyes were drooping shut, she had to be this tired to sleep, since her mind wouldn't shut off anymore since Emily's disappearance. She clicked off the TV and stood up, stretching her arms wide, and cracking her neck from side to side, relaxing at the snap crackle pop. She was in her favorite pajama pants, black flannel and worn so thin you could almost see through the material, and her favorite shirt, the front stated 'Help I am in love with a fictional character', the back going on about Sam. It too was faded due to constant washing. She put her empty cup in the sink, and went into the bath room and brushed her teeth.

Not bothering to turn the light on in her bed room, she just pushed back the covers of her unmade bed, why anyone made their bed if company wasn't coming she never knew, cause you were just going to mess it up anyway, and slid in. She relaxed into the soft pillows, and rolled over to her left, reaching out her arm for the pillow she always cuddled with only to feel something hard and warm. She pulled her hand back just a bit, then laughed at herself, 'just my imagination' she said to herself and reached out again,. Only it wasn't her imagination, she felt softly trying to figure out what it was, in her sleep deprived mind, thinking she must have left something on her bed, but she couldn't figure it out. She slowly ran the tips of her fingers down until her brain snapped awake, and she realized what the hell she was touching. It was a back, a human back, with out a shirt.

Olivia sat up, her eyes wide straining in the dark room to see who it was, and when her eyes adjusted themselves enough to tell that it wasn't Adam, he had snuck in the house before, trying to get her back by seducing her, and doing a crap ass job of it, she screamed and jumped out of the bed. The man flinched and sat up sleeply. "Huh, whose there, what's going on? Dean? Is that you?" His questions were greeted by more screaming and then a thud as someone ran into a wall, and pounding feet running into the next room.

Sam looked around in the dark, not recognizing where he was, but that wasn't any bid deal, that was a hazard of the job. He reached to pull back the covers and get up, to see what the hell the screaming was all about, when he noticed he was stark naked. "What the hell?" He never went to bed naked, never! He got up, and pulled the sheet around him, yanking it off the bed with such force that the bed frame shook. He stumbled in the dark, calling out "What is the matter, what's going on?" He fumbled around the nightstand for his gun, or a weapon of any kind, but to no avail. Tripping over the sheets tangling around his bare feet, he followed the light out the door. That is when it hit him, he wasn't in a hotel room, he was in an apartment, and there was a girl running at him with a knife in her hand, screaming like a banshee. He reached out one hand to stop her, all the while holding the sheet around his shoulders and torso, praying he was covering everything up.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you, I swear!" he said, trying to sound more calm that he felt, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. Her brown eyes were wild, and filled with fear, and she was shaking, but when he spoke, her gaze focused on his face, and she stopped. She stopped so fast, she almost fell face forward, right onto the knife. Sam reached out and grabbed her around the waist, and righted her. "Easy, Easy, I won't hurt you, I promise, I don't know what's going on, but if you will just let me call my brother, I will get out of here ASAP, ok?"

Olivia just stared at him, shocked and amazed. The knife fell to the floor, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't still planning on attacking him, but his relief turned to confusion as she stared at him, mouth open and blinking rapidly, like some kind of crazy mental patient. After a few moments of them staring at one another, Sam confused, Livie dumbfounded at what was right in front of her, she finally had enough control over herself to speak. "Has anyone ever told you, you look just like Jared Padalecki?" she asked.

Sam froze and his blood turned to ice, he recognized that name, and he had seen that same shocked face on Emily just a few months earlier. His throat constricted to a taunt knot, and he swallowed it down, willing himself not to panic. "My sister in law told me that once. Hey…uh…can I borrow your phone? I need to call my brother. Please?" he asked giving her the puppy dog expression. She just nodded, and handed him her phone dumbly. She watched as his long lean fingers pressed the number pads in quick succession. He was still holding the sheet to himself, but with only one hand, which allowed the sheet to slip down his left shoulder a bit, revealing a tattoo, a very familiar tattoo, on his left chest. Olivia grabbed onto the counter and sat down at the bar stool that she kept there. The man turned his back to her, and walked away a few feet, trying to get some privacy in the small apartment. It didn't work; she could hear every word he spoke, each word freaking her out more and more.

"Come on Dean, Dean answer your phone." Sam repeated as he listened to the ringing in his ear. Finally a tired voice answered

"What!?"

"Dean?" Sam asked, because it didn't sound like him.

"Man, you have the wrong number, drunk dial someone else! Asshole" Sam stared at the phone, willing this to all go away. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Cas, hey man, you up there? Cas, God, anyone?"

Olivia just watched him, knowing she must be dreaming, or something equally crazy, cause this just wasn't possible. The man turned around and looked at her, pulling the sheet around his naked form, in protection and embarrassment.

"Uh, wrong number?" he said. He handed her the phone back, and stood there, looking everywhere but at her. He noticed a coffee cup that said 'Supernatural' on it, and had his and Dean's picture on the front. He walked over to it, and picked it up, looking at it closer. It looked like them, but they were softer, not as rode hard as in real life, and since he knew that Jared Padalecki didn't exist in his world, he must be in Emily's. But how, well, actually he knew how, God. But why? He turned to look at the girl, but she had her back to him, her head resting on the counter top. That was when he noticed her shirt, and what it said.

_His name is Sam Winchester, He's a walking encyclopedia of weirdness, He's afraid of clowns. He's tall, and very hot! He can kill demons with his mind, can your man do that?_

OMG he thought, I'm here, and I am stuck with a fangirl, and I'm fucking NAKED and it's my fucking birthday, cursing his luck, or God, what was she doing to him, he thought he was supposed to be rewarded, not tortured! Olivia turned around and looked at him, in shock, and a little green. He figured he might as well get this over with, pulling the sheet so tight over himself that it only showed the lines of his body even more, he said "Umm, you may not believe this, but..uh…I'm"

She finished for him, awe in her voice "Sam Winchester. I know, I got that already" and then she started giggling, hysterically.

Crap, he thought to himself, she's loonier than Becky!!

_**Want me to keep going!!!! Please review, the more I get, the faster I will post! Now I am off to watch SPN as it is all on TIVO and I don't have to watch commercials. Thank to all the people that review on Part One, and for all the Author Alerts, Favorites, and Story Alerts!!!! I really can't tell you how big my smile gets what I check my email!!!! **_


	2. Forced Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I can dream, can't I.

_Ok, I feel bad, I had said I would post yesterday, but I didn't get home till one, and I was tired, and my stories suck when I am tired. Also, my Beta told me Ash is dead, I remember now, I guess I blocked it out, cause I love him so. Since its my freakin story, he is alive and well, mullet and all. Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!!! I love you guys. Also, I don't know that I will get another chapter up before I go on vacation, so don't expect anything for a couple weeks._

**T-shirt of the Day: Forget Princess, I wanna be a Winchester!! **

Olivia couldn't help herself, she laughed until she cried, crumpling on the floor in a pile of giggles. Sam stared at her, she must have lost her mind, he was at a loss as to what to do. Olivia looked up at Sam, and busted out laughing again. "I'm sor..sor..sorry! I can't help it." The combination of her hellish year, and the sudden addition of Sam Winchester to her Supernatural collection, and his horrified expression at seeing her had just sent her over the edge. "Your face, its soooo funny." Olivia choked out. Sam was staring at her, horrified eyes impossibly wide mouth open agape like a fish.

"Why, what is so funny?" He asked, hand on hips, glaring down at her jutting out his chin in a move that was so Sam like, she busted out laughing again.

"Everything! How did you get here, your not real, you don't exist. Oh, my God, I'm crazy! I finally lost it." She stood up and started wondering around her house, talking to herself shaking her head back and forth, with Sam following after her. "It's like Izzy with Denny. I must have a brain tumor, or maybe I just lost my mind. It's broke, that's it, it couldn't take anymore and it broke. Huh, figures." She looked at Sam, who was looking at her with wide suspicious eyes, watching her walk around the living room, touching random things, pictures, couch, etc. "Well, Sammy, I guess were in it for the long hall. If I gotta snap, this is the way to go." She shrugged, accepting that she was crazy, and walked over and reached out to him, trying to touch the tattoo on his chest, and he flinched away.

"Don't touch me! I am too real, I am not a figment of your imagination, someone is just playing a trick, or something." He pulled the sheet tighter around himself, and walked over and sat on the couch.

"Really, your really real?" Livie sat on the couch next to him, and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure your real?" she asked raising her brows and lowering her chin at him, questioning his judgment.

Sam rolled his eyes, and through gritted teeth, he glared at her and said. "Yes, I am sure I am real, what kind of question is that? Are you real?"

"Um, I think so?" She said, pondering the question like there was some profound answer lurking in the universe and it might come smack her in the head. "Yep, I am pretty sure that I am real."

"Yeah, well, I am damn sure I am real, so get over it lady. First I need to figure out how to get back home."

"Um, as much as I uh, like the view, I think the first thing you should do, is get some clothes on." She got up, and walked into the bedroom, and Sam followed her. She flipped on the lights, and walked to her closet. She leaned in, so all he could see is her backside, which for a crazy person, Sam thought it was a nice backside indeed. She pulled out a shirt and cut off sweat pants. "Here, try these, I know they are not the best, and their girls, but they are the biggest things I own." Sam looked at them, and cringed. The sweats were black, not so bad, but the butt of them had hand prints on them, in pink. The shirt, oh, God the shirt, it said, Forget Princess, I wanna be a Winchester.

"Uh, thanks, I think I will just wear the pants." He handed the shirt back to her, wondering how many of those things she had. Olivia turned around while he slipped the cut offs on, they were tight but bearable, and he just continued to hold the sheet around him. "Ok, were good." He said, and Olivia started to turn around.

"Hey, what's that?" Olivia asked, noticing something sitting on her side table. She walked over, and picked it up. It was a large manila envelope, which was so full it was almost bursting. On the front, in familiar hand writing, it said

_To Olivia and Sam_

Shaking, Olivia slowly opened up the envelope; not daring to get her hopes up, the handwriting looked just like Emily's. By this time Sam had joined her and so he was standing next to her as she opened the envelope. There was so much stuff that some fell out as it was opened. Sam reached down and picked up the items, noticing it was pictures, pictures of Emily, Dean, Sam, and even Bobby. Sam looked at Olivia, and noticed she was holding a letter, crying her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears. She took the items from Sam, and walked into the living room, still reading the letter that she had opened. She sat down, and Sam sat beside her, concerned at the sudden and dramatic attitude difference. "What does it say?" he whispered.

"It's from Emily, my very best friend in the world, which I guess you know." She looked up at Sam, with tears in her eyes.

"Your Emily's Olivia?" he said shocked. "So what does the letter say?" He was more curious about the letter now, since he now knew that there was a connection between Emily and Olivia.

_Dear Olivia and Sam;_

_ If you are reading this, then Sam is in the 'real world', and you have met. Olivia, I am sure that you have been scared out of your mind for me, and for that, I am sorry. As you might have figured out by now, I am in the supernatural world. Livie, its real, and so much better that I had ever imagined. And guess what, I have the best most amazing news! I'm married, to Dean, to __my__ Dean. Can't you believe it? Oh, Livie, he is just amazing, just as I knew he would be, and I am so happy. Please, make sure that Mom, Dad and Little Bro see this, and please let them know that I love them dearly, and that I am safe and sound! As for Sam, Happy Birthday Sam, as our gift to you, we asked that you be sent on a little vacation, into my world, where there are no ghost, no vampires, and no hunts to weigh you down. Please, please please, let Livie show you around, and relax. I have been so worried about you, you seemed so tense and lost. Yes, I noticed little brother, I know you all to well. Olivia is my best friend in the world and I know she will show you a great time in St. Louis! Please Sammy, relax, and have a good time in the normal life I know you crave. When you are ready, you will be back here, but only when you are truly ready. We love you Sam! Oh yeah, you have Dean to thank for you being naked! That's what you get for salting his pie. _

_ Love always, Dean and Emily Winchester _

_P.S. Winchester, Livie, can you believe it? _

After Olivia stopped reading aloud, she looked at Sam who was sitting rigid and stiff. They had sent him here on a vacation? "What the hell? I don't have time for this crap. I need to get back home, this is ridiculous." He said gruffly.

"Well, that sounds like someone who really does need a vacation." Olivia said happiness in her voice for the first time in months. Her friend was safe, and not only that, she was living her dream, married to Dean Winchester. Olivia looked at Sam, and wondered if her friend was trying to play match maker, thinking that this Sam, was to stiff and stodgy to be a partner for her, she was much more relaxed and fun loving to ever be with a guy like that, no matter how nice he was to look at.

"I don't need or want a vacation!" he whined, pouting his lips.

"Well, Sam, I don't think you have a choice." She said chuckling, Her world righted again, with the news that Emily was safe. Olivia started flipping through the pictures, they were so many. There were pictures of Dean sitting at a table, surrounded by food grinning with his mouth full, Dean and Emily, arms around each other, smiling at the camera. There were pictures of Bobby in front of his house, holding a gun in one hand and a box of salt in another. There were several of Sam, that she was sure he'd had no idea that the picture was being taken. He was sitting at a table with his computer in front of him, staring off into space, a sad lost look in his eyes, another one where he was looking out the window, watching a storm pelt the glass. He looked so sad, that Olivia decided right then and there that she was going to show Sam Winchester the time of his life, before he had to go back and rejoin the grueling life of a hunter.

Olivia went into the kitchen, and hung up a couple pics on her fridge, and left the others in the envelope, planning on giving them to Emily's parents. "Come on Sam, lets get you into bed, and we will get up in the morning, and start planning your vacation. I have so many things in mind for you."

"But I don't want to, I just want to go home!" he said, rising from the couch.

"Quit being a whiny little bitch, and deal! You're going to have some fun, and there is nothing you can do about it." She took his hand, and led him to the spare room. He let her push him down onto the bed, and cover him up. He was drained, from all the adrenaline seeping out of his blood stream, and now that he knew she wasn't some kind of nut, he didn't feel so weird around her. He snuggled into the soft blankets, and curled into the fetal position so his feet wouldn't hang of the bed, and closed his eyes. Olivia kissed his cheek, and pushed his long hair off his face. By the time she was turning off the light, and shutting the door, Sam was asleep. "Night Sammy." She whispered softly.

_Yeah, I know its short, but my husband is bugging me to watch a rental before it's due, so I will try to write another chapter either tonight or tomorrow if I can. Please review, the more I get, the quicker I will post!!! _


	3. Pancakes and Eggs

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but I do own this story.**

**Just so you all know I'm still mad that it will be two months till the next episode, but I won't take it out on Sam, to much. **

Olivia walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and stared off into space, trying to come to terms with all that had happened that night. Emily was not only ok, she was married to Dean Winchester, and Sam was here with her. Sam Winchester existed and he was here, she still could hardly believe it. Thinking about where she wanted to take him later that morning she was busy planning, when she realized the poor guy still had no clothes. She got on her laptop, and googled Jared Padalecki clothe size, and found all the information she needed. (A/N NO, I didn't do this to check that the info was out there, but I bet it is! Fifty points go to who ever can find it!) She grabbed her keys, and headed out to her car. It was only about four in the morning so the only place open that early or late depending on which way you looked at it, was Wal-mart, but she figured beggars couldn't be choosers, and she drove the fifteen minutes to her closest Wal-mart. Once inside she glided over to the men's section and started to look around.

This would have been easier if she knew exactly what Sam would want, she tried to think of the clothes he usually wore in the show, and decided on loose fit jeans, t-shirts of various colors, and several plaid button down shirts. Then she moved to the sweats section, and picked out a couple pants, in a dark green. She threw socks into the cart, and paused at the underwear section. Biting her lip she looked at the array of options. Briefs, boxer briefs, or boxers all of which came in a multitude of colors and fabrics. Feeling awkward she snatched a set of boxer briefs, and hid them under the growing pile of clothes in her cart, feeling like a guy buying tampons. Next she went to the shoes department, and found some basic tennis shoes, and noticed some dress shoes. Smiling she put a pair into her cart, and then went back over to the dress slack section. Finding a pair of dark black dress pants, with a matching jacket, and a hunter green dress shirt she thought would bring out his eyes, and a matching striped tie. She got a black dress belt and dress socks to match.

After picking up a few more summer items, she went to health and beauty and got a bunch of men's toiletries, surprised at how much fun it was to pick out the items, smelling the scents and imagining what Sam would smell like with it. Next she picked out a wallet, just a basic brown leather, and then went to the book section, and picked out a couple mysteries and puzzle books. She really had no idea what he would like, but felt that these might be good starters. She then picked out a large silver watch, and made her way to the electronics section. Not knowing how long he would be here, she got him a pay as you go phone, and then she wheeled the cart to the checkout lane, and put the items on the belt, the woman behind the counter stared at her purchases, and looked at her funny. "You getting these for a homeless guys?" she asked, confused. Olivia gave a bark of laughter, and nodded, cause really she was. She loaded everything into her red Toyota Camry and drove the short distance back home.

Once in the apartment, she quietly put the bags in Sam's room, and left a note that when he woke up to take a shower, and get dressed and she would make him pancakes and eggs for his birthday breakfast. Then she headed back to bed herself, exhausted now that her adrenaline had dissipated, and it was after six in the morning. She snuggled down into her bed, planning the rest of the day with excitement, barely able to stand the idea of celebrating Sam's birthday with him, but still fell asleep quickly.

Around ten that morning Sam awoke with a start in a strange bed, again, and the memory of the bizarre events from earlier came rushing back to him, and he groaned. He slowly sat up, and took a look around the room, he hadn't given a second glance to last night. It was bright yellow, with a large window on one wall, and it was lined with book shelves crammed with books. He got up to go look at them and tripped over a huge pile of bags. Picking himself up off the floor, he noticed the note.

Dear Sam;

I hope this all fits, please try it on before taking the tags off so I can take anything back that you don't like or doesn't fit. We can get nicer stuff later, but Wally world was the only place open at four in the morning. Feel free to use the closet and dressers, and help yourself to the shower. I got you toiletries too, and when your done I'll make you a big birthday breakfast.

Happy Birthday! Hugs, Livie

He looked inside the bags and noticed the massive amount of clothes, and all the extras she had bought him. He figured she must have spent at least three hundred bucks, easy and a surge of guilt washed over him, knowing she probably didn't have that to spend and that she had spent the night shopping for him, but grateful that she had, since he had nothing but his birthday suit to his name. He checked everything over, amazed that the sizes were right, carefully folding and putting away each item as he checked it over. He was shocked that everything was to his taste, then realized she had spent five years watching him on TV and probably had a good idea of his taste. He grabbed the toiletries, and started opening doors trying to find the bathroom. He accidentally opened her bedroom door, and his stomach tilted when he noticed she had changed into a t-shirt and nothing else, and one of her long legs was out from under the covers and wrapped around a body pillow cuddling it between her legs like a lover.

His heart beat faster, and his throat closed a little and he slowly backed out of the room, and shut the door firmly. Walking further down the hall trying to forget the long smooth leg which went on for miles, and finally found the bathroom. Plunking his stuff down, and pulling a towel off the shelf, he turned the water on, and let it get good and hot before stepping in, and letting the heat work the knots out of his back and shoulders. He really did need a vacation, but this promised to be stranger than anything he would have ever planned on his own, and thanks to Emily he was now stuck dealing with her very pretty and very perky friend. While lathering up with the new body wash, he refused to think of Olivia, telling himself that he would not rush into another relationship like he did Emily, because that had ended so badly.

Olivia heard the shower turn on, and rolled onto her back, the first thought in her head was Sam was in her shower, naked, and wet, and….stop! She slid out from under the covers, and put on some blue jean capri's, and a purple top that had one shoulder bare, and big silver buckles on the other. She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker, and pulled out the eggs and pancake mix from the fridge and cupboards. Just as she was getting ready to mix the batter for the pancakes, she heard the doorbell ring and she jaunted over and answered it forgetting to check the peephole to see who it was first. Her smile slid off her face when she saw Adam standing there, with a dozen roses in her hand, in his preppy suit and tie.

"Oh, Geez, what do you what?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Livie, baby, come on don't be that way!" Adam said handing her the roses. Livie took them and tossed them over Adam;'s head and hitting the door behind him. The flowers bust apart and fell into a swirling mess on the carpet. "Baby!" Adam whined. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry, really I am, I love you. Come on, pooky." He leaned in for a kiss, and Olivia shoved him back. He advanced again, and she slapped him hard on the face.

"I told you, I'm not interested in your apologies. We are done, and I can't make that any clearer! Now get out of my apartment, and out of my life! Quit stalking me or I'm going to get a big dog, and train it to bite your ass!" Olivia was screaming now, and Adam started yelling back, telling her that she was being unreasonable, and that he loved her.

Sam turned off the shower and as he did so, heard yelling coming from somewhere in the apartment. He quickly dried off as much as he could, and pulled on his new jeans, not bothering with underwear, as he never wore any anyway, or a shirt, trying to get to Olivia in case she needed him. Throwing open the door, he rushed into the living room to see Olivia at the open door yelling to who ever was on the other side to "Suck It!" and the other person seemed to be pleading with her, in a tone so snobby and nasal Sam wanted to punch him already. Sam walked to stand right behind Livie, and looked the other man up and down. He was good looking, shorter and stockier than Sam, not as well muscled, and from the look of him, more of a lover than a fighter. The man ogled Sam, his eyes widening at his large expanse of exposed bronze chest, complete with a pentagram tattoo. His eyes looked up and then up again, and trailed from the top of a very tall Sam, taking in his long damp hair, his chiseled chin and jaw, to the magnificent chest again, to the smooth taunt abdomen, to the groove that ran from his hip to just under his loose fitting waistband of his jeans, knowing that if he could see that well defined ridge, that it meant that this man wore no underwear. While Adam looked Sam up and down in awe, Sam looked Adam up and down with a scathing look that obviously said he thought Adam lacking.

Sam reached one long muscled arm up to grab hold of the door above Olivia's head, and put his belly to her back and wrapped the other arm around her slim waist. He glared at Adam, and leaned down and rested his chin on the top of Olivia's head, asking "Is this man bothering you, sweetheart?" He drawled, lazily, not asking who the man was indicating the he couldn't care less about who he was, as if confident in his standing with Olivia. Olivia unconsciously leaned into Sam, taking comfort in his warm and soothing embrace.

"No, he was just leaving!" Olivia said seething.

"No, I'm not leaving till you talk to me, God Damn It!" Adam yelled, upset that his ex was in the arms of a man so virile and masculine that it made Adam almost hot to look at him, and he never felt that way about another man, never!

Sam narrowed his eyes at Adam, staring him down, "Don't you dare defame God in my presence, nor in Olivia's" Sam said his voice quiet and steely.

"What? Are you a religious freak?" Adam asked scathingly, snatching onto anything that might be derogatory about this near perfect male specimen.

"I believe in God, and I think you need to leave, now, otherwise I can't be responsible for my actions." Sam said, his voice getting impossibly more menacing. Adam looked at Sam and then to Olivia.

"What are you seriously going to turn me down for this poor community college reject? I mean really, what does he do, wash cars for a living?" Adam snickered.

"Actually, he went to Stanford on a full scholarship, based solely on his grades, which is a damn site better that UMSL, and he has the greatest job in the world, He saves lives for a living!" at that, Olivia smiled and slammed the door in Adam's face, yelling "Kiss this!" as she did so.

Olivia turned in Sam's arms, and threw her arms around him, giving him a big kiss right on the mouth, shocking Sam so much he went with it, despite his earlier attempts at talking himself out of his attraction for her. "Thanks Sam, you were awesome! Come on, let me make you a breakfast , fit for a king, or a birthday boy!" Sam watched her as she practically danced into the kitchen, happy to be rid of Adam forever, not even fazed by the kiss they had just shared. Sam followed her, and watched as she made pancakes, eggs, and fixed them both coffee. She sat at the little two person table in the kitchen, and carefully put her eggs on top of her pancakes, and poured syrup over the whole pile. She cut into them, letting the thick yellow yolk soak into the pancakes, and then slowly ate it like it was heaven on earth.

Sam looked at the food in disgust, unbelieving that she had just tainted the pancakes like that. Laughing at Sam's expression of disgust and disapproval she held up a bite "Come on Sammy, try it, that's the rule around here, gotta try everything at least once!" Sam wrinkled his nose, forced down a gag, closed his eyes., opened his mouth and let her put the slimy mess into his mouth. He chewed slowly for a second, then grinned.

"This is awesome!" he chuckled, and preceded to make his just like hers. "What are we going to do today?" he asked, finally getting excited at seeing the city, and relaxing a bit.

"Ah, I got lots planned, how does a visit to the Arch sound, followed by dinner on 'The Hill" and then Ted Drews Ice Cream sound? Course that's just today, I plan on taking you everywhere. She started listing so many places his head started to swim, and he just nodded and grinned, her excitement flowing into him. Maybe this would be a better birthday present than he had thought?

_**Okay, I know its short, but I'm leaving for Florida and won't be able to write for a week, and am trying to get you all something before I go. Sorry about grammar or mistakes, my beta slave is off watching New Moon, the meany and can't check it over for me! I may or may not update "The Bet" and "You Belong to Me" before I go, I will try but I'm falling asleep as I write, and have to get up early. If not, I will make it a priority to update those asap when I get home next week. Thank you for reading! Have a great Thanksgiving!!!!! Please review! I will still have email access so there is no excuse for not reviewing!!! Has anyone ever tried toasted ravioli? If not, your in for a treat!!! Yummy its only in St. Louis, as well as Imo's Pizza I will try to describe each unique thing as best as I can, I really want to do my city justice!!!! **_


	4. Fan Girls are Easy

_Hi all! Miss me? Probably not, lol. I'm back, with another chapter. As always please review, and I gotta say, I think that was a record breaking amount of reviews for the last chapter, so THANK YOU!!! I will try to thank each one of you all personally. _

_My vacation was fabulous, and thank you to all the well wishes, the only negative thing was I swear there was a ghost in the condo I was staying in, and I really wished Sam or Dean or best both had been there. _

_**Disclaimer,**__ As usual I don't own them, but if I did, I sure as sh#$ wouldn't share. And the only Ted Drewes I own is the ones I buy when I go there. If your ever in STL go get yourself some, its our In and Out Burger. lol_

Sam finished getting dressed, and soon returned with a t-shirt on and the green button down shirt over it. Olivia heart sped up as she noticed the green brought out his eyes, and she looked away before Sam could notice her staring. She grabbed her keys and the letter and photos before walking to the door. "We have to stop by Emily's mom's house before we go; I already called and told them to get everyone over." Sam looked panicked at the thought of having to tell Emily's family his crazy story. "Hey don't worry; I'll do most of the talking ok?" Sam nodded and followed Livie out the door, and to her car. He looked at the small Toyota and cringed, then stuffed himself into the tiny passenger seat, Livie laughing the whole time at his comical expression. "You know, I once dated a guy who was six four and he drove a tiny Hyundai from the eighties, a little hatch back. You look almost as funny as him. I'm sorry; I really don't know what to tell you." She shrugged and turned the engine over, and backed out of the spot, moving quickly. Speeding around the parking lot, and squealing her tires as she got onto the road, she was on the highway with in minutes, all the while Sam had a death grip on the handles in the ceiling.

"Geez, you drive worse than my brother!" he gasped when he was finally able to catch his breath at a stop light. Olivia gave him a dirty look, and gunned it when the light turned green. Not surprisingly they were at Emily's mom's house in a matter of a few minutes. It was a little yellow cottage, very cute and charming, with tons of flowers and greenery in the front lawn. Olivia hopped out and snatched the envelope and loped across the driveway to the front door, Sam following closely. She didn't even knock, she knew she was always welcome here, and just walked in. Emily's mother and brother were sitting on the couch while her father was sitting on the cream colored leather lazyboy. The house was decorated similar to the way Emily decorated their house back in Sam's world, and Sam grinned immediately, which only widened when he saw her mother, Sarah. She was a carbon copy of her daughter, just older and a less severe hairstyle. He waited for Olivia to say something, but she didn't get anything out. The three stood up and openly stared at Sam, jaws dropping.

"Yeah, I know, he looks just like Jared Padalecki, but he's not Jared." Livie took a deep breath, "He's Sam Winchester, the Sam Winchester. He's real, and he knows what happened to Emily." She handed Sarah the envelope, and Sarah slowly opened the envelope, her hands visibly shaking in fear of what was inside, and the rest of the little family gathered around her to see what was inside. They all read the note, and looked at the pictures, tears streaming down their faces, when they saw Emily and Dean, looking so happy, and best of all alive. Jack looked up at Sam and Olivia, wiping at his tears.

"Is this real?" he whispered. When they both nodded, he walked over and hugged Sam, squeezing him tightly, cutting off his breath, and surprising him at the same time. "Thank you, thank you so much! Hey, I guess this makes us brothers, huh?" He asked. Emily's parents were still looking at the photos, and looked up at Jack's remark. Sam was stunned, realizing he did in fact have another brother.

"Oh, my, yes!" Sarah said, racing over, giving her new 'son' a hug. "Oh, my sweet boy, thank you, thank you so much. Please, tell us everything!"

"You believe this, really? I don't have to try to convince you this isn't a hoax?" Sam asked them. They all shook there heads.

"Sam, we knew something was up, Emily was just to much of a fighter, too skilled to let anyone get the best of her, and, well here you are, and there is no way you could have faked the hand writing, and well, if Olivia believes you, that's enough for us." Sarah said, while Emily's dad just nodded formally, to stiff from his military training to express much emotion, reminding Sam of Dean, which made Emily and Dean together even more understandable, knowing how close Emily and her Dad were. Sam sat down, and explained what all had happened, leaving out the part about having a relationship with Emily, although Olivia could read between the lines, and she got a clear picture of what happened between them, when Sam's voice cracked a little at describing Emily married to Dean, she put that little bit of info into the back of her mind.

Sarah invited them to stay for lunch, but Olivia declined, explaining that she was going to show Sam around the city while he was still here. Livie and Sam got back into the car, and she headed north towards the city. "I don't actually live inside the city, I live about twenty minutes south of it, and I love it, because I can get into the city quickly but I don't have to deal with the traffic and violence." When Sam just nodded, she flipped on the radio, and it blasted country out, starting with Taylor Swifts "Love Story" which she sang all the word along with Taylor. Sam looked out the window at the changing scenery, it was slowly changing from shops and nice subdivision to skyscrapers, and run down graffiti covered buildings. Eventually Sam could see the Mississippi on his left, along with the barges, and factories blowing smoke out of the tall stacks. He saw a large brick building, which had a familiar eagle and Budweiser on the side of it.

"Hey, is that the brewery?" He asked.

"Yep, we can go there too, if you want. They have a walking tour and free beer at the end." Sam nodded, and continued to watch the city get closer, when he suddenly saw the large silver arch appear in front of him. He sat up, and stared at the large arch gracing the skyline, thinking that the last time he saw it, he never dreamed about taking the time to actually take a ride up in it. Getting excited, he wiggled around in the small confines of the car. Olivia watched him out of the corner of her eye, and smiled. It was working; he was getting more relaxed, and easy in her company. She was so glad, knowing he needed a break, from fighting, and from himself. They followed the signs to the arch, and Sam's head whipped side to side, looking at all the older buildings, done up in columns, gargoyles, and large white stone.

Olivia parked and fed the meter, and took Sam's hand in hers, as she led him across the bust street, towards the Arch. Sam could see the river flowing behind the Arch, and river boats and even a casino boat floating on the giant river, the waves rippling like a dark green serpent. She led him through the little courtyard, and right up to the silver metal side. Sam reached his hand out, and touched the metal, squinting against the bright reflection. It was actually made of large square panels of silver metal, all put together to make the square bottom and lead to smaller panels up at the top. He could see small windows at the top of the tall monument; he could imagine how far you could see from there.

"I want to take your picture, turn around and smile." Olivia commanded, backing away to get a better shot. Sam turned and looked up at her, and just as he did, he heard a load squeal and shouts. Both Sam and Olivia turned towards the sound and saw a group of four young women running towards them, or rather Sam, screaming, "Jared!" Sam looked down at Olivia in alarm, realizing they must think that he was Jared Padalecki.

Olivia laughed out loud at Sam's wide eyed expression of fear, a ghost, demon, or shape shifter, no problem, four screaming women, and Sam was scared shitless. "Oh, my God! Wow, I can't believe it's you. Can I have your autograph? You are so much hotter in person. Where is Jensen? Are you filming here?" The questions came at him from all sides, as the four girls crowded around him. He raised his hands up defensively gently pushing them away from him.

"No, no. I'm not Jared! I just look like him." And then he made his mistake, he gave them the puppy dog face, and pouted a little, and they all screamed again. Not one of them believed him, and soon a larger crowd was gathering around him, at the screams of Jared's name. He pushed them away more forcefully, "I'm telling you, I'm not him. Please, just leave me alone." He looked over at Olivia who had gotten shoved off to the side in the chaos, and she was doubled over holder her stomach laughing. "Help me!" Sam yelled.

Taking pity on him, she walked over to the group of ladies, and took his hand and pulled him through the crowd. "Come on Sammy, we gotta go!" That only made the girls scream louder and close in even more, pulling Olivia apart from Sam again. The girls were now clawing at Sam, pulling on his clothes, and body. Some were bold enough to pinch his butt, and others tried to kiss him. He felt like he couldn't breath, and he started to panic. He finally pushed through the crowd, roughly this time and grabbed Olivia's hand and started running back towards the car, pulling her behind him with his long legs. The girls looked at him dumbfounded and then took chase after them. A few even snapped pictures with their phones, others took videos. The crowd huddled around Olivia's car, trapping both Sam and Olivia inside, unable to move afraid they would run over someone. Sam kept holding his arms up trying to block people from taking his and Olivia's picture to no avail. Just when Olivia was afraid she would have to call 911 a cop came by and shooed all the women away. He rapped on the door, and stuck his head in the window.

"What's going on here?" he asked, and then his eyes got large and round. "Hey, you're that guy on that show. My daughter loves you! Can you give me an autograph?" Sam gave up, decided if he just faked it, maybe they could just get out of here as quickly as possible.

He smiled, and nodded, and signed the paper the officer had stuck through the window. "Thanks, my daughter will love this. Are you in town for pleasure or business?"

"Uh…" Sam trailed off, not know how to answer.

"Pleasure, he's on vacation and I'm trying to show him the sites. Thank you so much for making those women leave." The officer nodded, and Olivia rolled up the window, and drove off as fast as she could with out breaking the speed limits. Sam sat back into the seat and sighed in relief.

"Oh, man, that was close. Do you think that is what happens to Jared when he goes somewhere?" Sam asked.

Olivia looked at him and grinned. "It's a joke between my friends and I on how crazy we would act if we ran across any of the cast from the show. We joke that we would be arrested and a restraining order would be placed against us, so yeah, I'm thinking it's exactly like that." Sam looked back at her, shocked.

"I think I need a drink, and maybe a disguise." Olivia just snickered.

"I think you need ice cream!" She headed back south, giving up on the idea of the Arch or anything else that public till she could get Sam a hat and sunglasses, cause really it had been a little scary for her as well as Sam, and the idea of those girls pawing at him gave her an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach that felt uncomfortably like jealously, but she refused to go there.

Soon she pulled into a very tiny, but incredibly busy parking lot, and luckily found a spot. They got out, and she led Sam to a white building that had a large awning and what looked like wooden icicles hanging down. The place was crawling with people and there were four long lines leading to the windows. "Technically this isn't ice cream its frozen custard, but it's absolutely the best stuff on earth." Olivia informed him as he stood beside her. He looked at the menu, and noticed there must have been a hundred choices, and that while he could hardly make up his mind, Livie hadn't even glanced at the board. When their turn finally arrived, she ordered for Sam, not even asking what he wanted, which irked him, even though he had no idea what he wanted, he still felt that she should have asked.

"Yes, we will have two Oreo concretes, large. Please." She said to the teenager with the yellow shirt that said 'Ted Drewes" on it. The girl nodded and took the cash Olivia handed her. After getting her change, Livie pulled Sam by the shirt over to the side.

Tired of her man handling him, he finally spoke up. "Hey, quit that!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked, confused and hurt by the anger in his voice.

"Well, you didn't let me order, and you just pull me here and there. I'm an adult you know!" he yelled again. People turned to stare, and Olivia looked down at her feet, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just figured I would order what is the most popular, and it was just so crowded, I thought taking you by your shirt would be better. I won't do it again." Just then their order was called up, and Livie blindly took the cups. She handed one to Sam, and then threw the other in the trash, the thought of eating it know making her want to vomit and walked back to the car. Sam watched as her shoulders sagged and felt like an ass. He was just so tired of Dean bossing him around that he had just assumed Olivia was doing it also, and thought she must think he's a little boy too and not capable of making his own decisions. He ran to catch up to Olivia, who was already in the car by this time, still holding his cup. He got inside the car just as she was about to start the engine. He put his large hand over hers to stay her hand from starting the car, and she looked at him.

That was when he saw the tears in her eyes, the tears he had caused. "Hey, look. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, its just Dean bosses me around all the time, and I'm just overly sensitive. Really, it's fine. Okay?" Livie just looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling, and her bottom lip trembling. Sam looked at her full bottom lip and the way her eyes looked at him, like he was something so wonderful, and like she had just beat a puppy. He groaned and leaned down and took her trembling lips in a hard kiss. Livie wrapped her arms around his neck, and trailed her fingers through his long silky hair, and mated her tongue with his. After a few heated moments with Sam's hands, one of which still held the ice cream cup, running over her back, and hers still in his hair, she pulled back as an anguished cry pulled out of her throat.

"Sam, we can't. We can't do this. You're leaving who knows when, and then I'll be here, and you'll be there. I can't get my heart broken again, and from the sound of things you're still not completely over Emily."

"How did you know about that?" He asked, knowing she was right about both their situations.

"I could hear it in your voice, at her parent's house. You loved her, and she married your brother. That has to be hard, and I understand. But Sam, your leaving and I won't be able to take it when you go if…if we let this go there. Okay?" Sam nodded. He looked down at his hands and realized he was still holding the cup, but in the heat of the moment it had gotten turned upside down. He lifted the cup higher, while still upside down, and his mouth fell open when he saw that the spoon was still sticking out, and that the ice cream hadn't fallen out even though there was no lid.

"What the heck?" he asked in wonder.

"That's why they call it a concrete. It's so thick you can turn it upside down with out a lid and it won't come out." She pulled the spoon out with a hard yank and a sucking sound and fed him a large bite. Sam moaned and his eyes closed, as the cold creamy dessert filled his mouth with sweet and crunch sensations.

"Oh, that is heaven!" he said as he swallowed. Olivia smiled as she watched his Adam's apple bob up and down his long neck, gritting her teeth at the heat swelling low in her belly at the site.

Clearing her throat, she said "Maybe I better go get me another one." She jumped out of the car, and jogged to the end of a line, all the while Sam watched the sway of her hips in the Capri's, and felt himself get harder, still having a decent erection from the kiss earlier. He slid the cold Styrofoam cup between his legs holding it with his thighs and took another bite of the frozen custard, letting the cold cool his ardor. This was going to be a stressful vacation, he thought, having no idea his thoughts mirrored Olivia's.

_**So there is another Chapter! Hope you liked it! The more reviews I get the faster I will post another chapter. **_


	5. Bella Notte

**EKKK Sorry it has been sooo long. I got stuck, and my dear friend had to pull me out of the mud that I had buried myself in. Thanks Kathy, you are my lifesaver. This chapter is dedicated to you. Also, she came up with the shirts saying, its all HER. **

Chapter 5 - Bella Notte (Beautiful Night in Italian)

T-shirt # 3

**It doesn't matter what tongue you say it in...**

**Sam Winchester is gorgeous in any language.**

After finishing their frozen custard from, Ted Drewes, Livie drove Sam around the city a little, and showed him some more sights. They agreed not to stop at any of them, because of what had happened at the arch, but enjoyed their time together, nonetheless. Hearing Sam's stomach growl, she glanced at the dashboard clock, instantly realizing they'd lost track of time. Giggling, she asked, "Hungry?"

Smiling, Sam nods. "Yeah, but if you want to wait, I'm okay for a while."

"Wait? And have you starve to death? Oh, no, no, no, we can't have that, _**Dean**_." She snickered.

Not quite able to pull off his offended look, with his dimples giving him away, Sam said, "You did not just compare me to the bottomless pit, did you?" Giving up the pretense, he chuckles, "Even though Dean can pack it away with the best of them, I am more of a three meals a day guy.

Flashing him a grin, Olivia said, "That works out well for me, because I swear I would gain weight just watching your brother eat." While Sam's laughter rang through the car, Livie tried to figure out which of the restaurants she wanted to take Sam to was closest to where they were. Then suddenly, it hit her, she was doing it again, not giving him a choice, just deciding for him. Pulling over to the side of the road, she put the car in park and guiltily turned to face him. "Uh, Sam, there are several different restaurants that I really think you would enjoy, but if you have someplace you have always wanted to try, then now would be the time to try it, so where would you like to eat?"

Betting that the sheepish look on her face was there because she had almost pulled another Dean and unilaterally decided where they were going to have dinner, Sam shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not a clue. I'm good with you choosing, as long as it's nothing too out there." When his stomach once again made its presence known, he grinned and added, "Maybe some place close by would be good."

"Italian okay?" She asked, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she turned back to restart the car.

"Uh... yeah... Italian's fine." Sam managed to stammer without drawing her attention back to him.

Olivia's hair flip, so utterly feminine, had made Sam's mouth run dry, when it exposed the curve of her long creamy neck to him. Her innocent movement had also pushed her scent toward him, so that when he had inhaled -- in an attempt to regain some normality -- the fresh warmth of her essence had pulled at him, and he had almost reached for her. Fortunately, when she had shifted away from him, some spark of rational thought had taken hold, and he had grabbed the soft edge of the cloth seat, and held on tight.

When they reached the restaurant, Sam had never been so glad to unfold himself from the torturous confines of a car, in his life. The warmth of the day and the smell of good food, welcome distractions from the need that her close proximity had aroused.

Looking up at her favorite Italian restaurant, as she rounded the car to join Sam, Livie's eyes took in the Italian flag waving gently in the breeze. That flag had flown proudly over this restaurant the entire time it had been open for business. Placed there by the owner, a good friend of her family, as a symbol of all his family held dear of their native homeland.

The building, made out of brick with big glass windows, had the ambience of old Italy, and always made her feel like she was going back in time whenever she visited. The interior only intensified the feeling, though she had never been able to put her finger on exactly why. Small, but not crowded, the elegant surroundings included: white fabric tablecloths, tapered candle centerpieces, and rich warm colored decor.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, glancing up at Sam, while they waited for the hostess to seat them.

Nodding, he answered, "I'm impressed... good choice. If the food is as good as the atmosphere, I will trust you with all additional nutritional needs. I feel like I just entered another place and time." Snickering ironically, he continued, "In a good way, not like the dread I had this morning when I realized I wasn't in Kansas anymore."

"This will be much more fun. Since it is your birthday dinner, I promise not to threaten you with any cutlery, or break out into hysterics." She said grinning hugely.

Smiling down at her, Sam sighed internally, reminding himself that she just wanted to be friends. When the waitress motioned for them to follow, Sam placed his hand lightly against the small of her back as they walked to their table. Wholly focused on Olivia, Sam completely missed the hostesses come hither look, when she handed them their menus.

Watching the hostess move away, swaying her hips seductively for Sam's benefit, Olivia muttered, "Well, I never..." under her breath. Fuming, she slapped her menu on the end of the table, while trying unsuccessfully to ignore her jealousy.

With a confused look, Sam asked, "What's wrong?" trying to figure out what had upset her.

Realizing she had absolutely no right to get jealous, she just grit her teeth and smiled at Sam. "Nothing, never mind." She then picked up her menu, pretending to read it to cover her embarrassment, she knew every item on the menu by heart. After a while she quickly glanced at Sam to see if he was still watching her, but only saw the top of his head as he was reading the menu.

After a few minutes Sam looked up from his menu, to see Livie studying him. He noticed a deep blush creep up her neck and spread across her cheeks. He grinned widely at her, showing his straight white top teeth, and the slightly, but charmingly crooked bottoms. He could tell she was embarrassed at being caught staring at him, so he decided to break the ice. "What on earth is Toasted Ravioli?"

Livie thanked Sam silently for giving her an easy out of the awkward situation. "Well, its meat filled ravioli that it breaded and deep fried. Then you dip it in marinara sauce and sprinkle parmesan cheese on it. It's delicious. I plan on starting with those, then having a salad, lasagna, and gooey butter cake for dessert. What are you getting?" She was really curious; she knew Sam was more of a healthy eater.

Sam looked at her, and then back to his menu. He tapped one long finger on the menu, slanting it toward her, he pointed to the fettuccini carbanara. "This sounds wonderful, is it good?"

Smiling, Livie looked where he pointed. She sighed blissfully. "Yes, it's the best thing on the menu. It's fettuccini alfredo with pieces of bacon tossed in. I love it, but I would have to work out for days to keep it from settling permanently on my thighs. I highly recommend it since you are on vacation. Calories don't count on vacation, don't you know?"

Sam smiled across the table. She was so matter of fact about everything, he liked her honesty. It was refreshing.

Suddenly an older man, whose thick dark hair and deep brown eyes made it obvious that he was Italian, came over to the table with a huge smile on his face.

"Olivia, cara I have not seen you in ages! What have you been doing?" Antonio asked in a thick Italian accent.

Olivia stood up, and gave the man a big bear hug. "Oh, you know me, busy, busy, busy." She didn't want to tell him the truth... that she had barely been able to get off the couch for months. "Let me introduce you to Sam." She said, changing the subject. She turned to Sam, and watched as he unfolded his large frame from the chair. She felt a little dazzled by how beautiful he was in person.

"Antonio, this is Sam. Sam this is Antonio. He owns Bella Notte, the best Italian restaurant on the hill."

Sam and Antonio shook hands. Antonio looked back at Livie. "Sam? That reminds me, Ornella made something for your birthday. Let me get her, she will want to say hi. She was just talking about you." Antonio walked back into the back room, and Livie and Sam sat back down.

"So, when is your birthday? You know mine, because it's today." Sam said, smiling. He didn't know the last time he had smiled so much.

Livie looked away to stare off into space. "It's November second." She didn't want to say the year, it just held to many negative connotations for Sam; she wanted to spare him any reminders of that awful night. While his mother had died in a tragic fire, her's had given birth.

Sam reached over and took her hand. He saw the tears well up in Livie's warm eyes, at the thought of what that date meant to him. He was touched, but didn't want to her to feel bad. She couldn't help her birth date. "Hey, it's okay. Now I have something good that happened on that date."

Sam saw Antonio come back through the swinging door, and on his arm was a pretty woman with long black hair, and deep green eyes. She was very attractive, and seemed to be about forty-five years old. Sam watched as Livie stood up and embraced the tiny woman in a hug.

Livie hadn't seen Ornella in months, but she looked lovely as usual. When she was done hugging her, Antonio put a gift bag in her hands. It was decorated with green, red and white, the colors of the Italian flag. Livie smiled at the couple, touched that they always remembered her birthday. Before she opened the bag, she introduced Sam to Ornella.

Ornella's eyes widened when she realized that Olivia was not alone. She smiled and shook Sam's hand, but then elbowed her husband. "Um…Olivia darling, I think maybe you should open your present at home after your date." She said quietly.

Antonio, who didn't know exactly what, was in the bag spoke up jovially. "No, no. Open it now. I'm sure your young man won't mind, will you son?" He turned to Sam.

Sam, never one to be rude, just nodded and waved his hand towards the present, in a go ahead manner. "Of course not, go ahead and open it."

Ornella knew she had been out voted and stood quietly biting her lip, waiting for drama to play out.

Livie opened the bag, and took out the colorful tissue. At the bottom was something dark purple. She pulled it out and shook out the material, revealing that it was a t-shirt. She held it up against herself, not noticing that she had been looking at the back of the shirt, and that there was writing on the front of the shirt.

Sam watched as she took out the shirt and flipped it open. He reached for his glass and took a sip just as she turned towards him. He read what the shirt had embroidered across it in hot pink, and spewed his water across the table and started choking.

Ornella started pounding his back, as Livie threw the shirt down and ran to him to assist her.

"What happened? Did the water go down the wrong pipe? Are you okay?" Livie said as she rubbed his back.

Sam's eyes were watering and his nose was running, so he reached out and grabbed a white linen napkin off the table. Once he had gotten himself together, he cleared his throat. "I'm okay; the shirt just startled me, that's all."

"Why?" Olivia asked, as she reached over to the offending shirt. She held it out again, only with the writing towards her.

Sam watched as she turned bright red, almost purple. As bad as he felt for her to be put in this awkward situation, he had to admit, he loved that she had told everyone about how she felt about him. The proof was right in front of them.

Olivia stared at the shirt, horrified that Sam had seen this, and now knew that she had not kept her obsession with him limited to her home, or to just her close friends. No she had told everyone she knew about this wonderful, caring, loving, smart, adorable character on TV. Now it came back to bite her.

The t-shirt was dark purple, with hot pink words. It said.

** It doesn't matter what tongue you say it in...**

** Sam Winchester is gorgeous in any language.**

**Please pretty please review! Thanks for all of you who have waited so patiently for the next chapter, and to those of you who didn't. lol. See your emails have been answered. Thanks again, everyone for all your comments. **


End file.
